


Women of the Enterprise.

by marlislash



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlislash/pseuds/marlislash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those ladies are perfect and badasses in their own way.<br/>Sweet, smart, beautiful, caring....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women of the Enterprise.

Thumbnail 

[](http://s1153.photobucket.com/user/marlislash/media/wall1_zpseyuirlc0.jpg.html)

Link for see in large size 

 

[Clic here](http://i1153.photobucket.com/albums/p517/marlislash/wall1_zpseyuirlc0.jpg)


End file.
